Cologne
was once Tsukikage Yuri's fairy partner in Heartcatch Pretty Cure!. He, along with Cure Moonlight, protected the Tree of Hearts until he died protecting her. As all other fairy partners have been shown to give Pretty Cure their Pretty Cure Seeds, it is highly likely that he did the same. He was also Chypre and Coffret's upperclassman, making him possibly a powerful fairy. Bio Appearance Cologne vaguely resembles the other fairies and has the same white body and attributes. He has slanted eyes with sharp light purple heart markings above them to resemble his sharp shaped tail and bangs. He has small white light purple and white ears and a single, sharp silver ornament on the left side of his head. He has a sharp purple neck ornament with a silver heart attached to it. Personality Cologne was very calm and caring for his partner. Unlike the other fairies, he was mature in thought and action. He worried about Cure Moonlight constantly for taking the burden of Pretty Cure but understood the kindness in her heart. Relationships Tsukikage Yuri: Being Yuri’s partner and close friend, Cologne cared about Yuri's safety, even though he knew being a Cure was a dangerous job. He did his best to support her, and even after death, has been looking after her as a spirit. Chypre and Coffret: Cologne viewed the two fairies as his juniors, seemingly acting like their older brother and protecting them from danger. However, he had faith in them, as he wanted Yuri to choose one or both of them to find a Cure to help her. History Meeting Yuri In the Heartcatch Pretty Cure Novel, Cologne met Yuri when she visited Hanasaki Kaoruko at the botanical garden. He was searching for a partner when he sensed Yuri's power. Kaoruko forbid him from turning her into a Pretty Cure, but he didn't listen. He revealed himself to Yuri after observing her for a week. He explained everything about the Desert Apostles, the Heart Tree, and the Pretty Cure. Yuri accepted becoming one, hoping to find the Heart Tree and her father. Together, they fought the Desert Apostles, but Cologne worried about how Yuri fought alone against two strong enemies, compared to Cure Flower who only fought one. He suggested that she allowed Chypre or Coffret to look for other Pretty Cures to help her, but she refused. Death Following Cure Moonlight's decision to acquire the Heartcatch Mirage to get stronger, he protected the junior fairies when Dark Cure appeared and challenged Cure Moonlight to a battle. With the arrival of Sabaku, Cure Moonlight was about to get killed by his dark projectile, but Cologne stepped between and took the hit, dying and disappearing in her arms. As a Spirit After Cologne died, his spirit survived and started to look after Yuri, worrying about her after her defeat. After finding her, he watched over her, unable to be seen or heard. However, when the Heart Pot was filled enough to bring a miracle, a projection of his spirit could be shown. When Yuri realizes this, she is teleported to the Tree of Hearts, where he meets her. He explains to her how kind and strong she is, and that she is finally experiencing true friendship. Then, knowing that the present Pretty Cure are in danger, Yuri decides to ask the Tree of Hearts to let her become Cure Moonlight again, using the Heart Pot. As her request is accepted, Cologne's spirit watches it happen with pride. During Cure Moonlight's battle with Dark Cure, Cologne is able to encourage Cure Moonlight by calling out to her, reminding her that even though he may not be alive, he will always be with her, watching over her. After her victory, they meet one last time, before Cologne reveals that he has gained peace knowing that Yuri is in good hands and that her Heart Flower is no longer wilting, and fades away one final time, leaving Cure Moonlight in tears. Etymology Cologne: Cologne is a type of perfume used by men. Trivia *Cologne seems much older than the other fairies except Coupe. *Cologne has heart-shaped ears, tail and facial markings like Chypre, Coffret, and Potpourri, but Cologne's are sharper and with a sharp head ornament. *Cologne is one of the few mascots not to end his sentences with anything. *It's unknown how Cologne met the other fairies. * Even though his theme color is purple, Cologne's partner's theme color is silver. *Cologne is the only mascot in the Pretty Cure franchise (if you don't count Fuu-chan as a "mascot") to have died. * Like Tarte, Cologne does not seem to call the Cures by their civilian names, but their Cure names instead. * Cologne shares the same voice actor with Dry, from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!: Okashi no Kuni no Happy Birthday!. Gallery Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Category:Minor characters Category:Fairies